Reflection That Changes The Heart
by amazrie
Summary: A turn of events of the last episode "The Reckoning". Leontes has been fatally wounded but that is not the end...  A romantic story of two soulmates who only needed time to realise their undying love for each other. Leontes/Guinevere. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Leontes POV**

I could feel the arrow piercing through my flesh as if I were a haunted deer, prey to its attacker. For just a moment, the world seemed clear and I felt myself falling softly into the ground as two pairs of arms held me. I knew what had happened and I reckoned I had only a few moments left before death would take me. All that I could utter was "Promise me a warrior's funeral". But my thoughts were only of her. She had risked her life, claimed she had solely come to Bardon Pass to see me, no one else. I could not tell if she meant it, but it certainly made that moment pure and unique. I rejected her nonetheless and continued to fight for our people's freedom. How I wish I would not have done so. All I could see in front of me was Arthur's face, the most unwanted being on Earth right now. Still, I found it in my heart, the will to forgive him and eventually come to appreciate the fact he was at my side, until the moment I died. But Guinevere had the spotlight. In my mind, she was dancing with me, as we did on various occasions. She was laughing and then she would stop, only to open her eyes slowly, allowing me to admire her beauty. I prayed to God one more minute with her so I could actually forgive _her_, as I came to realize than despite her dishonest behaviour, she never meant to hurt me. It did, I admitted to myself as the numbness in my body gradually retreated, supplanted by a sharp pain in my chest. I was finding it difficult to breathe and my desperate lungs gasping for air made me cough heavily. The pain was too much to bear and as the seconds passed I welcomed the darkness of the unconscious and let myself slip through it but not before I heard a familiar voice saying "I love you". My heart pounded heavily then and I drifted away in peace.

**Guinevere POV**

Impotence was definitely the worst feeling. I felt so as I waited helplessly for my husband to come back from the fight. I could not take it anymore; I started feeling sick only for thinking what might be happening to him out there at Bardon Pass. Without further thoughts, I discretely took my horse by the reigns, and jumped over it at once. The people who were with me could barely react so I knew it would be long before anyone could catch up with me. Riding there seemed endless and the longer it took, the more desperate I became. As I rode on horseback, I could only think of Leontes. I had to catch my breath as I soon realized Arthur had not even crossed my mind ever since I had left Camelot. My thoughts only revolved around my husband and his safety. Luckily, before I noticed, I could make out the place where the fight had taken place. What frightened me was to see there were no attacks taking place, for it meant our side had either win or lost and I could not bear to think of the second option.

My heart stopped for a moment as I saw the situation right in front of me. Leontes was lying on his back with an arrow through the right side of his chest. Arthur and Kay were holding him on the ground and the other men, Gawain and Brastias were surrounding them. I could taste the grim atmosphere as their eyes caught sight of my approach. They remained in their positions and I ran to the man I truly loved. They moved aside to give me space for my sudden mourning. My eyes were filled with honest tears and I felt my heart being torn and ripped inside my ribcage, as if nothing was holding it in place anymore. As easy as that, in that precise moment, by world turned. I had never felt such grief in my life, not even when my father had passed away so recently. My entire life seemed to collapse with the body next to me. Instinctively, I threw my arms around the man who had had my heart without me noticing it and cried.

I could not care that four brave men were next to me as I lost control over my emotions and sobbed desperately. I only managed to say "I love you" in its purest form; without it being a compliment, or a remark due to guilt. My heart felt like it would die if I did not let those words off my broken chest. In that very moment, as I hugged him, I felt his heart beating, or at least I though I did. Without question I reacted:

'He's alive! Gawain please help me place him on my horse!' Gawain was the one nearest me and the toughest one I thought. Right then, all men gathered round Leontes and eagerly looked for any improvements regarding his health.

'He needs medical attention quickly! Let us take him to Camelot as soon as possible!' I cut a piece of cloth from my husband's shirt sleeve and pressured his wound while Kay helped me tying another band of cloth round his firm chest.

Without any more talk, we were riding back to Camelot, Gawain holding Leontes in his horse while I followed them immediately behind. The rest of the party were as eager to reach our destination as I was.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors of Camelot opened as the King cried out from afar "Open the gate, my loyal Champion has been wounded!"

Just as we came into the castle, panting due to the exercise, Morgan was sitting on the throne, about to have a golden crown placed upon his head. The hall was filled with people, from afar and of our own kin. The celebration of a fake queen was taking place and the injustice roamed the air. Still, none of that seemed to matter now, the life of my beloved one stood upon the edge of a cliff and I was determined to do all that was in my power to save him. Arthur naturally, stayed in the Hall to resolve what was going on, why his apparently devoted sister had planned his death and only wanted to usurp the throne. Gawain, as loyal as my husband, both of them so alike, helped me place Leontes on our bed. The blood stained the sheets right away and his pale face reflected no life inside his still warm body.

I cleaned the wound with hot water, placed new bandages and changed his ragged and blood-stained clothes. Lady Igraine assisted me with her experience as well as with her comfort.

'I make no assumptions. His health is weakening but there seems to be another force in this world that does not allow him to leave us.' Igraine said as she placed a hand over my shoulder. 'Anyway, there is nothing more we can do for him except pray. You should take some rest, it's nearly nightfall and there is a commotion in the Great Hall.'

'Thank you Igraine, but I'd rather stay with my husband than go anywhere around this castle.' I replied. Just as she left the room, I gazed at Leontes's face and my eyes were filled with tears once more. I had no idea of what was taking place down stairs, nor did I care.

'My love I'm so sorry for everything.' I would have carried on talking but I did not have an excuse for what I had done in the past. I hold my love's hand and wished we would stay like this for eternity, united as one. I kept on crying until I was too tired to remain awake.

I woke up, in the same position as I went to sleep. My arm was cramped as it was squeezed between the full weight of my body and his. His face was white yet it seemed to have more colour than yesterday I was relieved but that meant nothing. I remember an old nurse when I was a child used to talk about the deceit of the improvement before death. The patient would suddenly wake up or recover strengths and act almost normally, so as to store energy to pass onto the next world.

Just as I was debating in my mind all these negative thoughts, Leontes's eyes opened slowly. I could not believe my sight and immediately caressed his cheek. I smiled as much as I could for my thoughts dwelled in the story I had heard as a child. I would not let Leontes die, whatever the cost. He deserved a precious life, more than some who were alive right now. Still, it was not up for me to present judgments. My husband seemed puzzled but he softly uttered 'Am I in heaven? Where are You God?'

I started crying loudly. Then gently, I replied 'My love, you're right here with me. I'll take care if you.'

In that very moment, I called Igraine so that she could have some food delivered to him. He had not eaten ever since he had got back, and although he was still recovering, he needed strength. I placed small pieces in his mouth so that he would chew then, but after five bites, he was already fast asleep.

'You need rest Guinevere and so does he. I will take care of him, but go and lie down, for a couple of hours. If anything should happen I'll call you immediately.' Igraine told me with motherly affection.

'No, I want to be by his side. Stay with me if you like, but I'm not going anywhere right now. Igraine, what happened downstairs? Why was Morgan wearing Arthur's crown?' I asked, for no fight had taken place in the Great Hall.

'Apparently Morgan plotted against the King, set up the fight at Bardon Pass and meant for Arthur to die in the process. Now that he lived, she has all the charged pressed against us. The nun says she is the only one to blame for her actions, that she forced Morgan into all those things. But I do not buy it, Morgan's heart will never change and she deserves… Well, we will see what happens. Sybil has been sentenced to death but not until after tomorrow. Morgan has been stripped off her titles but she will live. I think Arthur has made one of the biggest mistakes with his final command. Merlin… he can steel feel his malice.'

With those final words, Guinevere looked at his husband once more and promised to herself she would never let evil come to Leontes.

As she changed the bandage once more, which was not filled with as much blood as the day before; she also bathed him with a sponge and hot water. As the sponge covered all the trails of his body, Guinevere held her breath and admired his beauty. She had seen Leontes without a shirt on many occasions, and even with less clothing than now, but now she felt as if she was seeing it all for the first time. His face was the most handsome she had ever seen and she smiled, thinking truly how lucky she was to be married.

However, a sudden grief took over her, as she knew it was highly likely Leontes would not take her as a wife anymore. That was what he had said before parting to war, and she could tell by her eyes he meant it. Her entire world seemed to collapse once again. But she refrained from her tears as she knew perfectly well that she deserved it. She would take care of him as best as she could and when the time came to say good bye, she would suffer but she would do it for him. Now she realized how much she loved him, she would now sacrifice her own happiness for his, something she had not been able to do since her wedding day. With those opposite feelings inside her, the bittersweet existence of her present, she started preparing another meal for Leontes when he woke up.


End file.
